


The Morning After

by WyrdSister



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyrdSister/pseuds/WyrdSister
Summary: No betas, all mistakes are my own, etc, etc. One day I will write something with an actual plot, but that would require a firmer grasp on characterization, which sadly I do not have, lol.Once again, this fic takes place in some ambiguous, limbo time and universe.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> No betas, all mistakes are my own, etc, etc. One day I will write something with an actual plot, but that would require a firmer grasp on characterization, which sadly I do not have, lol.
> 
> Once again, this fic takes place in some ambiguous, limbo time and universe.

A cold foot presses up against his calf and Jaeduck wakes up in an instant, rolling over before he fully registers the pulsing ache in his head. “ _Aiyaaa_.” The hangover slams into him like a bus and Jaeduck curls in on himself, groaning loudly and shading his eyes from the sunlight streaming in through the windows.  

A second attempt to open his eyes fares no better, and he whines unhappily. 

“Quiet,” grumbles a familiar voice. 

Jaeduck pinches the bridge of his nose, his eyes screwed shut. “Suwon,” he says –or rather, croaks, “What are you doing here?” 

“What do you mean what am I doing here?” Suwon mumbles back. 

Jaeduck opens his eyes just a crack, peeking out through his eyelashes, and realizes after a moment of confusion that he isn’t in his own bed as he thought. He sits up, his brain starting to wake up more and more to put together the pieces.  

Of course he isn’t at his house. If he’d been slightly more awake earlier, he would’ve noticed the different feeling of the blankets, or the way everything smelled slightly like Suwon. 

Jaeduck rubs the last of the sleep out of his eyes and looks over to the lump on the bed next to him where Suwon was hidden. He starts to reach out, to gently pat where he thinks Suwon’s head might be, but then he stops. Now that he’s awake, the evening before is starting to come back to him in bits and pieces, in a hazy, alcohol-tinted way. 

 

:: 

 

The evening started out the same as any other, except that it’d been a bit since they actually drank together, since they were each busy with individual schedules lately. 

The missed time between them was tangible when Suwon opened the door, grinning like he couldn’t help it, and Jaeduck pulled him into a tight hug. 

Time passed in a pleasant blur, the way it did when conversation came easily. 

Jaeduck had a sudden moment of awareness when their chattering began to ebb away into a comfortable silence. He stared at Suwon from his place on the sofa, sitting sideways on the cushion with his head resting against the seat back. His face felt slightly flushed. 

Suwon sat slumped on the seat near him, legs outstretched, head tilt back, eyes slightly glassy. 

“How did it go with that girl?” Jaeduck asked suddenly, “Seohyun or…” 

Suwon snorted softly and shook his head. 

“I’m sorry.” Jaeduck felt sad about it, perhaps more so than he would have if he were sober. 

“It was only the fourth date...” 

“It just seemed you really liked her,” Jaeduck said, remembering vaguely, when Suwon first mentioned a first date had gone well. “Are you sad?” 

Suwon turned his head, pulling his gaze from the ceiling and looking at Jaeduck. “What about you? Are  _you_ sad?” 

Jaeduck blinked, startled by the question, and laughed a little. “Why should I be sad?” 

Suwon didn’t answer right away and they stared across the short distance between them, just looking at each other. 

He could tell from the way Suwon’s brow was furrowed slightly that he was thinking hard about something, and trying to figure it out just by looking at Jaeduck, too, but Jaeduck truly didn’t know what Suwon was seeing. 

Jaeduck regarded Suwon, feeling a mix of fondness and incredulity. What in the world would he be sad about when everything was moving along so smoothly these days?  

Finally, Suwon spoke up, hesitating, sounding confused. “Hyung... but you haven’t dated in... ages... Are you lonely?” 

“Why, are you going to leave me alone?” Jaeduck joked, practically on instinct. He expected for Suwon to at least laugh or reach across and swat at him, but that didn’t happen. 

Suwon looked at him for what felt like a long time, and said softly, “I’d never.” 

Jaeduck’s own smile faded. He sat up, feeling a little off balance, and scooted forward until he was close enough to touch Suwon’s face. He didn’t know why he did it, except that for a moment, it seemed like a good idea, and now his mind was fixated on the task. Suwon’s cheek was smooth, but Jaeduck knew that he would feel the roughness of stubble if he moved his hand along the jawline. 

He paused, suddenly aware that he had drifted closer and closer while stuck in his own thoughts. 

Suwon’s gaze was on him, on Jaeduck’s face, watching with a silent intensity.  

When Jaeduck’s eyes met Suwon’s he felt his heartbeat quicken suddenly, and a lump formed in his throat. 

Suwon was on him faster than Jaeduck could track his movements, one moment utterly still under his hand, the next swinging a leg over Jaeduck to straddle his lap. 

Their first kiss was a violent clash of lips and teeth, but then they adjusted and their lips slotted together just right. Jaeduck parted his mouth, yielding to a slow kiss even as his thoughts ran a mile a minute and he took in the feeling of a strong jawline where he had instinctively cupped Suwon’s face in his hands. It was a familiar touch, in the end. He could feel the faint scratch of stubble on his palms just as he imagined. 

His thoughts spun too fast and Jaeduck grabbed Suwon’s shoulders and pushed back. “What’s going on?” he blurted, breathless. In the back of his mind, he wondered if it sounded like a protest. He just really wanted to know. To feel that it was real. It happened so fast, and he couldn’t –not even a little bit –understand how tonight could be so different from any other. 

One of Suwon’s hands rested on buckle of Jaeduck’s belt, and he frowned a little, like he was confused. “Do you want this?”  

“I…yes… but what’s happening?” There had to be a better way to say it, but Jaeduck couldn’t think of it. 

“We’re going to fuck.” But Suwon’s hands stayed at Jaeduck’s belt buckle, unmoving, and he didn’t seem so convinced. His eyes were bright and wild, glazed with a layer of drunkenness. His breath came soft and ragged in the small space between them. “Please.” 

Jaeduck reached up, cupping Suwon's jaw again, and suddenly thought that Suwon saddened by the soft touch, as though reading it as rejection. 

Suwon leaned into the touch, pressing his cheek against Jaeduck’s palm for a moment that was all gentle.  

Then he climbed off of Jaeduck and knelt on the couch next to him, staring at him for another one of those long moments, expression inscrutable in a way that made Jaeduck want to shrink into nothing under the stare. 

“Look,” Jaeduck said, finally speaking up, “We’re drunk, so we shouldn’t… There’s no use being rash, right?” He thought Suwon must have been able to tell the way his heart was pounding in his chest, the way he was holding back the sudden instinctthat made him want to yank Suwon closer. One of his hands still rested loosely on Suwon’s hip, even after he had backed away. 

“Is that the only reason why?” Suwon said, tone even, like he was forcing it that way. He seemed cautious, but at least the dejection in his expression had vanished. 

Jaeduck swallowed hard.  _No,_  he wanted to say. There had to be other reasons. He didn’t want to change their friendship. He didn’t want to fuck it all up. But he remembered how, sometimes, in the middle of the night, when his thoughts were strangely reflective, he wondered if somewhere along the way, he’d fallen in love. “Yes,” he said, and it came out as a whisper. 

Suwon kissed him again and pulled him in with a hand against the back of his neck. 

Jaeduck leaned in to avoid losing his balance, and knelt over Suwon slightly, the inside of his knees pressed against Suwon’s thighs. 

Suwon kissed with reverence, with slow, roaming hands and light touches that built up something restless inside of Jaeduck, making his skin feel hot all over again that had nothing to do with the drinks they’d shared.  

Jaeduck pulled back, dazedly, suddenly just wanting to see Suwon’s face. Suwon looked up at him and smiled lazily before pulling Jaeduck down again, knotting his fingers into his hair, kissing hard enough to bruise.  

Suwon’s hands moved down along Jaeduck’s sides and it tugged at something in Jaeduck’s gut and made him push away for another moment. He drank in the sight of Suwon beneath him, his cheeks flushed, his expression unfocused. 

When he moved his hands to cup Suwon’s face, he trembled. “I’m shaking,” he said quietly. 

Suwon took his hands and held them between his until the tremors stilled, and then he leaned up and pulled Jaeduck in for another kiss, hand against the back of his neck. 

It felt familiar this time, but still very new, but Jaeduck guessed that must be normal when you started kissing someone after you knew them for so long before. 

Suwon succeed in pulling his belt out of the loop, and then his hands were sliding up, under Jaeduck’s shirt, palms warm and dry and slightly rough against his skin. 

He shifted, trying to get a better position, wondering if he ought to just sit on Suwon’s lap, when a jolt of pain shot up the outside of his leg. Jaeduck rolled over onto the couch at once, wincing. “ _Aigoo_ _,_ _aigoo_ _,_ _aigoo_.” 

Suwon sat up and looked over at him, bemused for a moment, before laughing. 

“This is your fault,” Jaeduck said indignantly, clutching his leg as he tried to shake the cramp away. 

“Come on.” Suwon stood up, wobbling only slightly, and pulled Jaeduck up after him, wrapping an arm around his waist to help him along. 

The stiffness in Jaeduck’s leg subsided as he staggered along, and soon, they arrived at Suwon’s bedroom, where they fell heavily onto the bed, sinking into the comforter. 

A sudden sleepiness crept over Jaeduck as he lay there, and it seemed Suwon was experiencing the same effect, because he hardly moved when Jaeduck rolled over, except to stretch out his arm to let him use as a pillow.  Snuggled against Suwon’s side, Jaeduck felt warm and… unburdened, he guessed. At least for the moment.  

Maybe it would change in the morning. Maybe everything would seem different in the harsh light of day. But for the moment, as Jaeduck’s limbs felt heavy and he drifted off to sleep, everything seemed right –complete, as though he’d solved the last piece of a puzzle. 

 

:: 

Jaeduck stares into the sitting room from the kitchen, taking in the sight of empty bottles littering the table, his belt lying abandoned on the floor, somehow four feet away from the couch. He scratches his head and takes another, deep drink from his mug of coffee,  

He looks over when Suwon shuffles into the kitchen, hair damp and face freshly shaved. 

They stare at each other of moment, and if Suwon’s expression is one where he looks like he’s been caught doing something wrong, Jaeduck wonders what the look is that  _he_ ’s currently wearing. 

A nervous laugh escapes from somewhere inside of Jaeduck, unbidden, and he goes over to Suwon before he knows it, walking right up to him before stopping, hesitating. “Hey,” he says. He sets his coffee down on the table, not trusting his hands to suddenly drop the cup out of anxiety. His headache is all but forgotten. 

But then Suwon smiles one of those half-smiles where it looks like he’s trying to keep it to himself. It makes his mouth twist a little and his dimples show, and it’s never worked because Jaeduck can see the smile shining in his eyes. 

His uncertainty dissipates and he leans in, pressing a light kiss to Suwon’s lips. “Good morning,” he says, and he most certainly has coffee breath, but Suwon kisses him back, and he feels a flutter of excitement in his stomach. 

“So.” 

Jaeduck meets Suwon’s gaze. “So.” 

“Dinner, tonight?” he says, “If you’re free.” 

“Dinner?” Jaeduck says, raising his eyebrows. 

Suwon gives a half-shrug. “I don’t know. Shouldn’t we do this properly?” 

Jaeduck feels a grin spreading across his face. “Do what properly?” he says, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it anyway. He feels a sense of giddiness welling up inside of him, and it makes him want to gloat, to bask in his own happiness. 

It makes Suwon roll his eyes. “Date. Shouldn’t we date properly?” He acts blasé about it, edging past Jaeduck to go over to the coffeemaker, but Jaeduck laughs, following, and wraps his arms around Suwon from behind. 

“Yesterday we almost had sex and now you want to date ‘properly’?” he teases. 

“ _Tch_. We can still have sex first,” Suwon replies, still casual. He goes about starting the coffeemaker. “I just want to take you on a date. Officially.” 

“And where do you want to take me?” 

Suwon doesn’t reply right away and Jaeduck gives in to temptation and presses his lips to Suwon’s shoulder, then his neck. 

“Anywhere,” Suwon says. He pauses. “Everywhere.” He turns in Jaeduck’s arms so they’re practically nose to nose. “It doesn’t matter.” And he looks so very solemn when he says it that Jaeduck doesn’t even tease him for being so dramatic. 

He just smiles. “Good,” he says, “because now you’re  _really_ stuck with me forever.” 

“Okay,” Suwon says, and then, softly, almost singing, “ _Honey_ _..._ ” 

In a couple of minutes while Suwon’s coffee finishes brewing, Jaeduck will suggest they make something to eat, and he’ll insist that whoever cooks doesn’t have to do the dishes, the same way he always does. He expects a lot will be different, and a lot will be the same, and he doesn’t mind to find out what.  

Now, Jaeduck grins and kisses Suwon sweetly. He revels in the feeling of Suwon’s mouth, warm against his, and Suwon’s hands resting on his hips like they were meant to be there always. “Honey,” Jaeduck murmurs back when they part, ever so slightly. When Suwon smiles, he can feel it against his lips. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you have to end all fics with a kiss, it's the Law™️. 
> 
> Ok but seriously, I was totally going to just write smut again, but my brain was like That's Asking Too Much, so I swerved, basically, and you can pretty much tell the exact moment when, too.
> 
> I have a sideblog, minkyunghoon.tumblr.com, if you care. There's a kyungchul wip that is next on my agenda, so that's that, too.
> 
> Comments are appreciated. :P


End file.
